SympatheticAssistant
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |age = 6 solar sweeps |screenname = sympatheticAssistant |style = Uses standard Syntax with a slight Tendency to capitalise Nouns. He also uses Smilies frequently. |specibus = Caltropkind, Shurikenkind |modus = Operation |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Sheikh of Life |zodiac = Ankh |relations = Visuty Pilger - Matesprit Zeleni Panzer - Moirail (?) and Client Player Vhodny Vylohy - Kismesis Sangue Eczaci - Server Player Aesculapius - Lusus}}Joyeux Tangan, also known by his Trollian handle, sympatheticAssistant, is a troll who lived on Alternia in "Overkillsession". He has indigo blood, like Equius or Horuss Zahhak. His handle is a reference to his desire to be a nurderer (an Alternian nurse), and his willingness to help, which is an unusual attitude for a troll. Etymology The word "Joyeux" comes from French, where it means the word “joyous” or “happy”. This is based on his personality, and the joy that helping and healing people brings him. The word "Tangan", however, comes from “kaki tangan”, which is Indonesian for “accomplice”. This references how he is manipulated into doing the bidding of Kyluat, though it can also simply be a reference to his kind and helpful nature. Interestingly, the word “tangan” alone means “hand”. This is clearly a blatant reference to Joyeux’s title. Information Joyeux’s willingness and desire to help other people and become a nurderer likely comes from an experience when he was younger. He used to be a fairly ebullient highblood. Though not aggressive, he would often play too roughly for other people, and would injure them. This led to a problem when he began to hassle a purple blood (later revealed to be Kyluat) into playing with him. The violent highblood snapped, and Joyeux was severely injured. With the aid of his acquaintance, the pilot and cerulean blood Visuty, Joyeux was able to make his way to the hive of one of Visuty’s friends, a burgundy blooded scientist named Sangue. Sangue repaired Joyeux’s injuries, and while the blue blood was recuperating, the two became fast friends, with Sangue teaching Joyeux about the joys of science. Through the time spent in a lowblood’s hive, Joyeux came to understand the perils of the haemospectrum and how oppressive it is to those less fortunate than he. Joyeux managed to befriend many trolls, including the vain and bitchy Mecazi, the hip and fashionable Omamny and even the shady and murderous Kyluat, though neither of them realised their shared history. During Sgrub, Joyeux was invaluable. He was seen by many of them (except Kyluat and Mecazi) as their leader, and he did an excellent job in leading them to victory. Furthermore, his friendliness helped to forge an alliance between the trolls and humans. Mythological Role As a Sheikh of Life, Joyeux would be able to heal others using his own reserves of health. This would mean that he could heal others’ wounds, though he would then acquire the same wounds, or he could cure diseases, but it would be at his own risk. Even at God Tier, he cannot bring people back from the dead without dying a heroic death, but he is still an incredibly useful healer for the two teams. Land The Land of Hills and Coasters is inhabited by alligators. The alligators are musically inclined, and often frolic among the hills singing about the hills being alive with the sound of music. However, Hemera intends to enrich the planet by entertaining her underlings with a large theme park. Once she awakens, her underlings get to work building large rollercoasters. Joyeux finds himself helping in this task, and once Hemera is defeated and the theme parks completed, the alligators grow to enjoy the large thrill rides. Oddly, this planet is tied with the life of the hero of Sound. It is therefore one of Joyeux’s quests to bring Bulbul to this land. Bulbul is instrumental in defeating Hemera, and helps the alligators to come to appreciate the planet’s new entertainment. Fetch Modus The Operation Fetch Modus works as one would expect a Fetch Modus based on the Operation board game to work. A captchalogued item is stored as an “organ” to be removed from the pictured body of a patient, and one needs to use steady hands to manipulate the tweezers in order to remove the organ. Should the tweezers come into contact with the open scars of the patients, all of the items in the board game will be forcibly released. The Operation board game is not very popular on Alternia, due to the low number of trolls interested in medicine, and the even lower number of people who are also interested in board games. Strife Specibus Joyeux uses the Caltropkind Strife Specibus. Caltrops are small spiky weapons which are thrown onto the ground to impede the feet of enemies. They are shaped in such a way that regardless of the way they are thrown, they will always have a spike sticking up to injure the feet of foes passing overhead. Joyeux also uses the Shurikenkind Strife Specibus, though much later in the story. Shuriken are small bladed stars which can be used to stab, slash and cut the enemy, though they can also be thrown to great effect. There also exists a type of shuriken that are shaped like spiked rods. Over the course of his adventures, Joyeux eventually comes to use both. Relations *Visuty Pilger - It is suggested that even from the time when Visuty flew Joyeux to Sangue’s hive for medical treatment, Joyeux had felt flushed for her. This is debatable, though one can say with confidence that their constant assistance to one another over the sweeps (and especially during Sgrub) enabled them to move their relationship onto redder pastures. *Zeleni Panzer - From the very first time they met, Joyeux saw himself as Zeleni’s moirail, though Zeleni did not feel the same way. However, Zeleni trusted Joyeux more than most of her other friends (except Sangue), and managed to persuade Joyeux to help her to escape from Alternia once she heard of Sgrub. According to Bina, Zeleni is as pale for Joyeux as he is for her. It is still unknown whether their moiraillegiance is official, however. *Vhodny Vylohy - Joyeux and Vhodny did not talk much prior to Sgrub. However, Vhodny’s willingness to gamble the lives of his friends and his compulsive nature were the cause of much friction between the two trolls. Eventually, after Vhodny lost his first bet which cost Mecazi her life, Joyeux turned on Vhodny, and the newly God Tiered Maid of Rage Mecazi managed to push their relationship black enough to be official. * Aesculapius - Joyeux’s lusus, Aesculapius is a giant snake named after the Greek God Asclepius, who was associated with medicine and healing. Asclepius’s symbol was the Rod of Asclepius, a snake-entwined rod. Aesculapius’s hunting habits meant that the snake was often absent during the night time, though he slithered back before the Alternian sun could come up. Their relationship is little known, but Joyeux was devastated when Aesculapius was killed before he could make it back to the hive on Sgrub night. Trivia *Joyeux is based on Granat Nelkes from the beta stages of Overkillsession. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Dunnedays Category:Overkillsession